kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schattenschalk
|BerichtUX = A fearsome foe and jack-of-all-trades boasting boosted attack power, poison, and more. Charge your special attack gauge before engaging in this battle! |BerichtKHIII = Die Sprungattacken dieser aufgemotzten Schattenlurche sind schnell und wuchtig: Wenn sie in der Luft sind, gehst du besser Fix auf Abstand! Sobald sie mit dem Boden verschmelzen, tangieren sie die meisten Angriffe nicht mehr, aber dieser Zustand lässt sich mit einem wohlplatzierten Wasser-Zauber schnell beheben. Für dich heißt das also: Pfützen mit Pfützen bekämpfen! |KHHP1 = — |KHHP2 = 150 |KHSTR1 = — |KHSTR2 = 40 |KHVER1 = — |KHVER2 = 30 |KHEF1 = — |KHEF2 = 400Der Spieler erhält 400 EF, nachdem der letzte Schattenschalk besiegt wird. |KHMP1 = — |KHMP2 = 55 |KHWaffe = 100% |KHFeuer = 49% |KHEis = 50% |KHBlitz = 50% |KHDunkel = |KHGrav = 0% |KHStop = 20% |KHKO = 50% |KHAndere = 50% |KHBelohnung = Erster bis sechster Schattenschalk: (15) MP Kugel x 5 Siebter Schattenschalk: (1) HP Kugel x 20, (5) HP Kugel x 5 Sturmtropfen (35%) |KHWelt = Das Ende der Welt |COMLP13 = 252 |COMAP13 = 14 |COMEF13 = 310 |COMPhys = 1.0x |COMNeut = 1.0x |COMSpez = 1.0x |COMAndere = 1.0x |COMFeuer = 1.0x |COMEis = 1.0x |COMBlitz = 1.0x |COMAero = 1.0x |Fertigkeit = Bio |Beschreibung = Senkt kontinuierlich die LP der Gegner. |Dauer = 1x |KP = 25 |COMWelt = Schloss des Entfallens |KHIIOrt1 = Hollow Bastion |KHIIST1 = 34 |KHIIHP1 = 75 |KHIIEF1 = 159 |KHIISTR1 = 32 |KHIIVER1 = 18 |KHIIOrt2 = Das Land der Drachen |KHIIST2 = 35 |KHIIHP2 = 76 |KHIIEF2 = 170 |KHIISTR2 = 34 |KHIIVER2 = 19 |KHIIOrt3 = Das Schloss des Biestes |KHIIST3 = 36 |KHIIHP3 = 77 |KHIIEF3 = 182 |KHIISTR3 = 34 |KHIIVER3 = 19 |KHIIOrt4 = Port Royal |KHIIST4 = 37 |KHIIHP4 = 79 |KHIIEF4 = 194 |KHIISTR4 = 35 |KHIIVER4 = 20 |KHIIOrt5 = Arena des Olymps |KHIIST5 = 39 |KHIIHP5 = 82 |KHIIEF5 = 220 |KHIISTR5 = 37 |KHIIVER5 = 21 |KHIIOrt6 = Agrabah |KHIIST6 = 40 |KHIIHP6 = 84 |KHIIEF6 = 234 |KHIISTR6 = 37 |KHIIVER6 = 21 |KHIIOrt7 = Halloween Town |KHIIST7 = 41 |KHIIHP7 = 86 |KHIIEF7 = 248 |KHIISTR7 = 39 |KHIIVER7 = 22 |KHIIOrt8 = Das Geweihte Land |KHIIST8 = 43 |KHIIHP8 = 89 |KHIIEF8 = 278 |KHIISTR8 = 40 |KHIIVER8 = 23 |KHIIOrt9 = Hollow Bastion |KHIIST9 = 45 |KHIIHP9 = 92 |KHIIEF9 = 310 |KHIISTR9 = 42 |KHIIVER9 = 24 |KHIIOrt10 = Die Welt die niemals war |KHIIST10 = 50 |KHIIHP10 = 100 |KHIIEF10 = 400 |KHIISTR10 = 45 |KHIIVER10 = 26 |KHIIWaffe = 100% |KHIIFeuer = 100% |KHIIEis = 100% |KHIIBlitz = 100% |KHIIDunkel = 100% |KHIIAndere = 100% |KHIIBelohnung =(1) MP Kugel x 2 (5) Taler x2 Luzidkristall (8%), Leuchtkristall (4%) |KHIIWelt = Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, Das Land der Drachen, Das Schloss des Biestes, Port Royal, Arena des Olymps, Agrabah, Halloween Town, Das Geweihte Land, Die Welt die niemals war |KHIICup1 = Titanen-Cup |KHIIRunde11 = 5 |KHIIAnzahl11 = 3 |AKHIIST1 = 61 |AKHIIHP1 = 86 |AKHIIEF1 = — |AKHIISTR1 = 39 |AKHIIVER1 = 22 |KHIICup2 = Titanen-Paradox-Cup |KHIIRunde21 = 5 |KHIIAnzahl21 = 3 |AKHIIST2 = 80 |AKHIIHP2 = 150 |AKHIIEF2 = — |AKHIISTR2 = 70 |AKHIIVER2 = 41 |KHIICup3 = Hades-Paradox-Cup |KHIIRunde31 = 17 |KHIIAnzahl31 = 4 |KHIIRunde32 = 26 |KHIIAnzahl32 = 2 |AKHIIST3 = 99 |AKHIIHP3 = 181 |AKHIIEF3 = — |AKHIISTR3 = 87 |AKHIIVER3 = 51 |DaysHerzen = — |DaysTaler = 21 |DaysLP = 3.20 |DaysEF = 2.63 |DaysVER = 1.37 |DaysStun = X |DaysM1 = 29 |DaysST1 = 17 |DaysBelohnung1 = Kombo-Tech (30%) |DaysM2 = 38 |DaysST2 = 17 |DaysBelohnung2 = Donnersplitter (80%) |DaysM3 = 44 |DaysST3 = 17 |DaysBelohnung3 = Donnersplitter (80%) |DaysM4 = 93 |DaysST4 = 17 |DaysBelohnung4 = — |DaysFeuer = 1.35x |DaysEis = 1.60x |DaysBlitz = 0.60x |DaysAero = 1.70x |DaysFlam = 0.40x |DaysFrost = 0.40x |DaysShok = 0.40x |DaysStoß = 0.40x |DaysWelt = Schloss des Biests, Twilight Town, Die Welt, die niemals war }} Schattenschalk oder Neoschatten sind reinblütige Herzlose, welche in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts χ, Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- und Kingdom Hearts III vorkommen. Aussehen Ein Schattenschalk hat eine humanoidere Körperstruktur als ein Schattenlurch. Er hat allerdings die selbe, schwarze Haut, sowie die selben, gelben Augen. Die gekrümmten Antennen auf seinem Kopf sind wesentlich länger und fallen hinten zurück und er ist zudem leicht muskulös. Die Hände des Schattenschalk sind groß und haben 5 anstelle von 3 Fingerklauen. Seine Füße sind groß (ohne erkennbare Zehen) und hellblaue Venen sind deutlich sichtbar auf seinem großen Körper zu sehen. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Als Ventus der Schüler von Meister Xehanort war, rief Xehanort den Jungen zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof und beschwörte einen Schwarm von Schattenschalks, damit Ventus gegen sie kämpfen konnte. Aber Ventus war nicht stark genug, um sie nur mit seinem Licht zu besiegen und obwohl Xehanort ihm befahl die Macht der Dunkelheit zu nutzen, um zu gewinnen, weigerte sich Ventus und wurde schließlich besiegt. Xehanort entschied sich daraufhin, sein Schlüsselschwert einzusetzen, um die Dunkelheit in Ventus' Herz kraftvoll zu extrahieren und Vanitas zu erschaffen. Während Aqua sich im Reich der Dunkelheit befindet, kämpft sie gegen einige andere Reinblütige Herzlose, darunter auch gegen die Schattenschalks. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Nach der Rückkehr von Roxas in die Welt die niemals war, um Kingdom Hearts zurückzugewinnen und Xion zu revitalisieren, wird er von mehreren Schattenschalks angegriffen. Es gelingt ihm zwar, diese zu eliminieren, aber er ist danach gezwungen, gemeinsam mit Riku sich dem Rest des fortwährend heranstürmenden Herzlosen zu stellen, um diesen Kampf zu beenden. Sobald jedoch die Herzlosen besiegt sind, stehen sich die beiden Schlüsselschwert-Träger wieder feindselig gegenüber. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Als Sora die Halle der leeren Melodien erreicht, beschwört Saïx mehrere Schattenschalks, die den Jungen angreifen. Einer von ihnen erscheint auch im nächsten Raum, um König Micky anzugreifen. Strategie Der Schattenschalk ist stärker und schneller als ein Schattenlurch und geht wesentlich strategischer im Kampf vor. In Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, gehören die Schattenschalks zu den heikelsten Gegner im Spiel. Sie arbeiten als Team zusammen, um Sora zu erledigen. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, und Kingdom Hearts II sind sie weniger selten und gefährlich, aber trotzdem nicht so leicht zu schlagen wie ihre jüngere Version. Galerie Referenzen Trivia *Der Schattenschalk ist eine von drei Arten Herzloser, die im Spiel Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep vorkommen. Die anderen zwei sind Schattenborn und Xehanorts Wächter. Weblinks af:Neoshadow